Although volatile substances produced in a production process or storage of compositions such as food and beverages, cosmetics, quasi drugs, pharmaceuticals and chemical engineering products bring flavors peculiar to the composition, the volatile substances may cause the flavor alteration or deterioration in some cases. As volatile sulfides among the volatile substances make uncomfortable feeling even in minute amounts, volatile sulfide is a major factor influencing on the taste of a composition. So, inhibiting the production of volatile sulfides is a very important object for a person skilled in the art. In addition, a novel method for inhibiting volatile sulfide production is required to diversified dietary life.
For attain the above object, the applicant of the present invention disclosed a method for inhibiting the production of cooked-milk odor by the use of saccharide derivatives of α,α-trehalose in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 94856/2006. The applicant of the present invention also disclosed a composition comprising AA-2G in Japanese Patent No. 2832848, and a method for inhibiting the production of foul odor occurring along with browning of a composition in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 188672/2006. However, these patent documents mentioned no concrete description that AA-2G can inhibit the production of volatile sulfide and its effective dosage.
Ascorbic acid is used for inhibiting browning or decomposition of other easily-oxidizable substances and compositions by preventing their oxidation with its strong reducing and antioxidizing power in addition to being used as Vitamin C. However, ascorbic acid may easily react with amino acids, peptides and proteins, and it is known for occasionally enhancing browning or volatile substance production along with browning. On the other hand, AA-2G, a derivative of ascorbic acid, is more stable and less oxidizable than ascorbic acid, and so it is hard to occur browning and have an effect of inhibiting foul odor production along with browning when added to a composition (for example, q.v. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 188672/2006). However, AA-2G may enhance the volatile substance production in some usage pattern. Also, since ascorbic acid and AA-2G are strong acidic substances, when added to a composition, they may influence on the original flavor of the composition by the taste of their own or of the neutralizer used to reduce the acidic taste.
Under these circumstances, it is desired the development of a novel inhibitor of the production of volatile sulfides that cause uncomfortable feeling.